The Murder of Oerba Dia Vanille
by Asiantastic
Summary: Vanille gets murdered. It's up to Detective Lightning Farron to find the serial killer.


**Hi guys, I just want to take a little break from Lightning Estheim and decided to write "The murder of Oerba Dia Vanille". Hope you like it! And please don't go grammar nazi on me D:**

* * *

_Vanille gets murdered. It's up to Detective Lightning Farron to find who the serial killer is.  
_

_

* * *

_**Palumpolum Park: Saturday, 10:38 pm**

"Are you scared?"

"What! No!" Vanille shrieked as a couple of tears ran down her cheek. "Just tell me, what do you want?"

"..."

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Vanille begged as she began to cry. "I didn't mean to do it! I swear!"

"Well it's too late! You can't run from the past Vanille..."

"Please!" Vanille continued to beg. "I beg you mercy! Just give me one more chance! One more!"

"Don't play games with me, you bitch. It's about time for someone to finish you off!"

"No! Please! No!" Vanille shrieked.

* * *

**Bodhum Police Headquarters: Thursday, 12:21 am**

"What are you doing up so late?" My cheerful co-worker Rydgea asked as he entered my messy office.

Ugh, just what I need. A jolly co-worker to interrupt my progress on this detective report.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked coldly as Rydgea sat on top of my desk, obviously wanting my attention.

"Hm, I see your typing something. Another report, perhaps?" He grinned as he placed his coffee mug on my desk right beside him.

"You know, it's midnight. Your shift ended two hours ago." He reminded me as he started to look through my stacks of papers. "Boss doesn't want you to overwork yourself, Farron."

"Hey! Don't touch anything!" I yelled as he immediately pulled his hand away, causing the stack of paper to fall.

"Great job Rydgea, I wasted 2 hours organizing those files." I said in a sarcastic voice as Rydgea gathered the papers on the ground.

"Well sorry! Your office is already a mess anyway!" He retorted back as he quickly shoved the papers back in the manila folders.

"Ugh, what do you want Rydgea?" I finally asked as he placed the papers back on my desk.

"Well, number one, your definitely overworking yourself." He replied.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm SUCH a workaholic." I apologized sarcastically. "But there's stuff that needs to be done!"

"Mhmm.."

"Ugh, and what else?"

"Number two, boss came in today and told me to tell you that you have a new case tomorrow." Rydgea explained as he started to fiddle around with my pencil case.

"What? Another case? I just finished a case today! Can't he give me a break?" I replied angrily.

"Well that's what you get for being a workaholic." Rydgea teased.

"Very funny.."

"What is this? Macaroni and glitter? It looks like some five year old made this piece of junk!" Rydgea criticized my pencil case.

"That's because it is made by a five year old!" I replied as I grabbed it away from him.

"What? I though Serah's like 16 or 17!"

"Ugh, not Serah, it was made by Dajh! Sazh's son! And Serah is 18 thank you very much!" I explained as I placed the pencil case on the window sill nearby. God, can this guy not touch anything?

"Anyway, what's my new case about?" I continued to ask.

"Huh? Oh right, the case! Um, do you remember Vanille? Oerba Dia Vanille? That's weird girl with pink pig tails?" He asked as he finally hopped off my desk.

"Obviously. Why? Did something bad happened to her?" I asked in concern.

"Well I hope when you mean _'bad,_' it doesn't mean her getting shot in the head and having her body buried next to Wal-Mart."

"WHAT!"

"That's right, your friend Vanille recently got murdered. And boss wants you to find who the serial killer is, Detective Farron." Rydgea continued.

"She's..really..dead?" I asked. Rydgea nodded his head as a confirm.

"She's as dead as a rock." He answered, using a horrible simile. Rydgea was never good in literature.

_Vanille really died? Er, murdered? But why? Well, she is an annoying pain the ass, but who would do such a thing?_

"Why does boss want me to figure this case out?" I asked Rydgea, who was taking a sip from my coffee mug. "Why not you?"

"Um, well, we never seen a case like this before. We have no idea who shot her, when she exactly died, etc. No evidence, no DNA, no nothing! Which is why we want you to help solve this case!" Rydgea explained as he continued to drink my coffee.

"Beside, no one is as good as you Farron." He admitted.

"But...I don't want to see my friend's dead body...I think I'm gonna cry..." I said in a soft voice.

"Well Farron, you've did cases like this before! Just pretend that this case is like any other case!" Rydgea exclaimed. "Remember, a case is a case. Find who the killer is."

"But it's not the same if it's about someone I care about!" I cried. I then took a deep breath. It doesn't matter if it's Vanille. Rydgea is right, a case is a case.

Rydgea then took out a small envelope from his pocket.

"Here's a list of the people who were last seen with her." He said as he threw it on my desk. "I'm leaving Farron. And so should you. It's getting pretty late."

Rydgea then left my office, leaving me alone with the mysterious envelope.

"Well..." I whispered to myself. "A case is a case...let's just see who the suspects are..."

I carefully opened the small white envelope and took out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Well here we go..." I continued as I opened the paper.

And there it was, four names clearly printed on the paper:

_**SERAH FARRON**_

_**OERBA YUN FANG**_

_**SNOW VILLIERS**_

_**HOPE ESTHEIM**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hmm...what an odd list of suspects *cough cough***__

_**Anyway, Review Please! If you do you'll get a cookie! **_

_**Okay, maybe not a cookie, but just review for the heck of it!  
**_


End file.
